The Beautiful Life
by Puccu Naomi
Summary: Kita akan bersama lagi, abadi dan kekal selamanya. Persembahan pertama buat SHDL 2013. I hope you like it.


**Hai MINNNAAA#dibekep**

**HeheheXD, ni fic pertamaku untuk event SHDL. Dan maklum aja ya kalau rada gaje#nyengir.**

**Yosh! Segitu aja pu cuap cuap :D**

**Happy reading minna^_^**

**Disclaimer:Om kishi#plak maksudnya, ehmm MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**Warning: AU, OOC , Typo, rada aneh dan gaje ehm mungkin dramatis#halah**

**For SHDL.**

.

.

.

Pintu terbuka. Dia melangkah pelan menuju Hinata yang masih menangis. Menerima emosi yang mulai menjadi sebagian dirinya.

Hinata duduk di bagian pinggir ranjang. Menunduk dan menutup wajahnya.

_Berhentilah._

Dia masih menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Menunduk, dan terus menangis. Air matanya keluar melalui sela sela jarinya, menetes, mengambarkan kesedihannya yang terukir di lantai kamar.

Badannya bergetar saat Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Tangisnya pecah. Untuk saat ini, Hinata tidak sanggup menerima kehadiran Sasuke.

"Berhentilah...berhenti Hinata."

Bahu Hinata menerima dagu Sasuke yang basah. Serat serat bajunya mengirimkan kelemahan Sasuke. Hinata tersentak, menampilkan wajahnya yang terkejut dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"M-maaf.."

Tangannya meraih pipi Sasuke yang basah, menghapus kerapuhan Sasuke dengan sentuhannya yang lembut. Mereka saling bertatapan, melihat emosi, berbaur bersaman dengan nafas mereka yang berat.

Wajah Sasuke maju. Matanya menuju bibir Hinata yang basah. Emosinya tersalur bersama ciuman yang berubah kasar. Hinata mengikuti permainan Sasuke, berharap melupakan kenyataan pahit yang harus dia terima. Tapi itu terlalu sulit. Air matanya jatuh lagi, memberikan rasa asin pada ciumannya dengan Sasuke.

"Hanya kau...itu sudah cukup."

Sasuke mencium kedua mata Hinata yang terpejam, memberikan kehangatan dan kasih sayangnya kepada Hinata.

"Maaf..maaf Sasuke-kun.."

Hinata kembali menagis. Mengucapkan maaf untuk hal yang lain. Dia tahu Sasuke akan kecewa dengan keputusannya. Tapi cukup tiga kali, Hinata merasa tidak akan sanggup lagi jika harus kehilangan anak yang saat ini dia kandung.

Sasuke memeluknya. Begitu erat, berharap Hinata berhenti. Dia tidak akan sanggup kehilangan Hinata. Walau Sasuke juga sangat mengharapkan anak itu. Tapi dia tidak yakin akan sanggup kehilangan Hinata.

"Ini sangat berbahaya."

Hinata tahu, dia sangat sadar akan resiko yang akan dia terima. Bahaya kanker yang akan mengancam nyawanya jika masih mempertahankan kandungannya.

"Aku harap...-"kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Sasuke yang basah. Mencium lembut bibir suami yang dia cintai.

"..-kita bisa bersama, kekal dan abadi...di suatu tempat nanti."

Aliran merah kental bercahaya di wajah Hinata, mengalir keluar, mengotori mulut dan dagunya. Memberikan kesakitan di hatinya saat melihat Suaminya yang kuat kini begitu rapuh di depannya.

"Aku bisa bertahan,"

Hinata memeluk Sasuke, membenamkan wajahnya ke dada pria yang begitu dia cintai. Bau darah menguasai paru-parunya.

Sasuke membelai rambut Hinata. Mencium dan mengisi harum Hinata di setiap udara dalam nafasnya. Dia berkata dengan penuh keyakinan. Melepaskan semua keraguan dalam langkahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu...kita akan bertemu lagi, bersama, kekal dan abadi."

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata menjalani hari yang di penuhi ketakutan dan harapan. Keyakinan masih setia menjadi langkah mereka.

Bulan desember datang. Mengahiri penantian Hinata, dan...hidupnya.

Lima hari lagi ulang tahunnya. Ulang tahun yang pergi, terbawa angin bersama hembusan nafasnya yang terakhir.

Sasuke menerima bayi mungil itu di tangannya. Menangis saat Hinata tersenyum dan menutup mata selamanya. Meninggalkan harapan dan kekuatan bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke masih menangis saat mencium kening putrinya yang begitu polos.

"Ayah akan menjagamu...Matahariku."

.

.

.

Perayaan hanabi datang. Musim panas menyambut Sasuke saat kembang api menyala di langit malam. Putrinya bersama keluarga yang memakai baju tradisional musim panas. Mereka pergi ke kuil, mengucapkan permohonan mereka dalam hati, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke yang terlihat asing dengan mantel tebal yang menyelimuti badannya.

_'A-ano..ini..ehm p-perayaan hanabi Sasuke-san.'_

Sasuke ingat saat itu. Sama seperti sekarang, tapi hanya ada dia dan Hinata. Mereka ke kuil, jika Hinata ingin berdoa lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Kotak cincin yang berada di dalam kantong mantelnya, menjadi alasan Sasuke ke kuil itu.

Lamaran yang terasa canggung. Dan di penuhi rona merah juga senyuman malu dari Hinata.

Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah Sasuke. Menutup matanya, mencari lagi gambaran Hinata yang terselip di setiap ingatannya. Lalu tangannya terasa hangat.

"Tou-san.."

Ah, dia lupa, putrinya yang kecil sudah tidak ada, kini yang ada di sampingnya adalah remaja cantik seperti Hinata. Jauh di depan Sasuke semua keluarganya bersama. Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Tapi tidak dengan Mikoto. Dan..

"Tou-san."

Ah, lagi-lagi Sasuke lupa. Putrinya bukan seorang remaja lagi. Dia sudah menjadi wanita dan seorang ibu. Entah mengapa, Sasuke melihat dirinya sendiri pada suami putrinya.

"Kakek!"

Benar, Sasuke juga sudah menjadi seorang kakek.

Sasuke tertawa, mengenggam tangan putri kecilnya yang sudah menjadi seorang ibu dan kini sedang mengandung. Saat tawanya mereda, Sasuke mengeluarkan pernyataan yang menyambut tawa semua keluarganya yang berkumpul.

"Aku akan menjadi kakek lagi."

.

.

.

_"Aku merindukanmu."_

_"Aku sudah tua, bagaimana denganmu?"_

_"Putri kita sangat cantik, dia sepertimu."_

_"Ah, kau akan menjadi seorang nenek lagi."_

_"Aku sudah siap melepasnya sekarang Hinata."_

_"Aku sudah siap meninggalkan putri kita."_

_"Kapan kau akan menjemputku?"_

_"Hinata...aku mencintaimu."_

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke tidak pernah tahu rasa sakit saat kematian mengambil nyawa manusia bahkan setelah kematian menjemputnya.

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Sasuke sudah tua, dan dia cepat lupa. Tapi dia masih ingat wajah putrinya yang berlinang air mata. Mengingatkan pada dirinya yang rapuh saat kehilangan Hinata.

Sasuke binggung, semua yang tadi terjadi berputar-putar di otaknya. Mengirimkan ingatan yang lain, dimana suaranya yang lemah dan serak terpantul dan menggema di gendang telinganya.

"Kau harus kuat. Putri tou-san harus kuat."

Ah, sebuah pesan terakhir.

.

.

.

.

Aroma rumput menyerang penciuman Sasuke. Matanya terbuka, warna putih berangsur-angsur hilang saat dia terus menerjapkan matanya. Rerumputan hijau dan bunga-bunga dengan berbagai warna menghiasi tempat ini.

_'Aku sudah mati?'_

Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya. Di tempat ini begitu sepi. Dia bangun dari posisinya yang terlentang, duduk dan akan berdiri jika saja tidak ada tangan mungil yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Kehangatan ini tidak akan pernah Sasuke lupakan. Tangan mungil itu saling menggait di bagian perutnya. Baju putih yang di gunakannya mengerut bersama pelukan Hinata yang kuat.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Bahkan suaranya masih sama.

"Sasuke-kun.."

Aliran air membasahi mata Sasuke. Dia tahu, selalu tahu bahwa dia begitu lemah di hadapan wanita ini. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Memaksa mengeluarkan suaranya yang tiba-tiba hilang. Hanya mulutnya yang bergerak, tapi tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar.

Hinata maju ke depan Sasuke. Terus menatap wajah suami yang sangat dia rindukan. Tatapan mereka beradu. Kerinduan jatuh bersama air mata mereka yang terus mengalir.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Hinata mengarahkan satu tangannya menuju pipi Sasuke yang basah, berhenti, saat tangan kekar itu menggenggam tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun.." Hinata tidak pernah puas memanggil nama Sasuke. Hatinya begitu merindukan pria ini.

Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Hinata. Meraih tengkuk Hinata dan membawanya dalam ciuman yang agresif. Sasuke tidak menutup matanya begitu pun Hinata. Pandangan mereka masih beradu dalam ciuman yang mulai berubah lembut. Nafas mereka memburu, menggambil nafas yang hilang setelah ciuman panjang tadi.

"Sasuke-kun.." tatapan Hinata yang lemah mengembalikan suara Sasuke yang bergetar.

"Aku merindukan mu...sangat Hinata."

Sasuke membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya. Menghirup lagi udara yang dulu pernah hilang. Mengisi lagi hatinya dengan nafas Hinata yang terdengar merdu di dadanya.

Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya. Mencari mata Hinata yang selalu indah. Menangkup wajah yang selalu mengetarkan dadanya.

"Kita bersama..lagi."

Hinata tersenyum. Senyum indah yang sangat Sasuke rindukan.

"Ya. Abadi dan kekal.."

"Selamanya.."

Sasuke tertawa bersama Hinata. Meraih lagi Hinata dalam pelukanya. Hinata dapat mendengar gemuruh dari dada Sasuke saat dia tertawa.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Hm..."

"Bagaimana...putri kita."

"Sangat cantik, kuat dan berani sepertimu."

Ah, Sasuke baru ingat. Dia sudah tua tapi tidak untuk Hinata.

"Aku sudah tua."senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Ah, kamu sudah menjadi seorang kakek?"

"Tidak..tapi seorang kakek lagi."

Hinata tertawa, suarnya yang merdu membuat Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menyimpan suara itu dalam ingatanya.

"Tapi, kamu masih muda Sasuke-kun,"

Iya, dia memang masih muda di sini.

"Ya.."

"Hidup mu dan putri kita, bisa kamu ceritakan."

Hinata menatap Sasuke, memperlihatkan kerinduannya yang begitu besar.

"Ya, tentu."

Setelah itu Sasuke langsung bercerita. Dia kembali menjadi pendongeng seperti saat malam-malam di kamar putrinya. Selalu tersenyum, dia dan Hinata.

.

.

.

_"Di sini juga tidak ada yang sempurna, tapi ada dirimu...itu cukup untukku."_

_._

_._

_._

***The End***

**Huwahhhh#tarik nafas panjang2.**

**Hohoho#nari hula-hula XD**

**Minna, pu ga nyangka ini bisa selesai dalan satu setengah hari loh~#nyengir**

**Gimana bagus ga?#plak.. Maaf ya kalau ga bagus dan banyak kesalahan..huhuhu T.T ini sudah maksimal kemampuan pu -_-a..**

**Yah segini aja deh pu cuap-cuap...tapi tolong ya minna untuk..**

**Review please:)**

**Julia Eka Saputri^_^**


End file.
